Some projection display systems use microdisplays, such as DMDs or deformable micromirrors, to generate an image on a display plane. In general, a microdisplay in a projection display system is used to create a miniature version of the image to be displayed, and optical lenses and elements are used to project an enlarged version of the image on the display plane.
DMDs are used in DLP® technology as optical switches or transmitters for television (TV) and projection systems. DMDs are optical semiconductor devices having an array of thousands or up to millions of micromirrors that are switched on or off at varying frequencies, forming a digital image. DMDs are extremely precise light switches that are capable of modulating light. Digital video or graphics are reproduced by the DMDs and projected onto a screen. Some projection systems may comprise a single DMD, whereas other projection systems may include three DMDs, as examples. Projection systems that utilize DMDs have a high fidelity and improved picture quality.
Other optical semiconductor devices used in projection systems include liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) and liquid crystal display (LCD) microdisplay panels, for example. Optical semiconductor devices such as DMDs, LCOS microdisplay panels, and LCD microdisplay panels are relatively high cost components of a projection system. It is desirable to decrease component costs in order to lower the overall cost of projection systems. Thus, what are needed in the art are optical semiconductor devices having a reduced cost.